


Texts From Last Night

by MissMeggie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Crackiest crack to ever crack, F/M, Humor, Mardi Gras, Multi, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team's text conversations gives hints to what they did last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts From Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing enjoy.

(111) Hardison is trying to hit on a drag queen by speaking Na'vi should I rescue him or you tube it? (211) Is he feeding her pretzels?

(111-2) What? You're weird Parker! Sophie just flashed me for beads! Should I be freaked out or turned on? Hello…Parker?

The next morning

(917) Why does my date have man parts? Damn, what was in that Orange Squeeze?

(305) Forget that why do I have a text from Eliot saying nice rack Soph would Nate mind sharing?

212) I found Eliot! He's laying in front of the stove buck naked with some chick that looks like Cora…Wait it is Cora!

(113) Note to self: Having sex doesn't help a soufflé rise…

(716) Which one of you peed in the scotch bottle?

(213) Sophie come remove your bra from Bunny's head RIGHT NOW!

(919) I found out my date's name was Vernon NOT Veronica FML

(717) Seriously, which one of you peed in my damned aged scotch? I want answers!

(214) I blame Bunny!

(718) *Rolls Eyes*

(513) Hey Mister retrieval specialist would you kindly retrieve my underwear from where ever you hid it? Thanks- Cora

(719) Damn it Eliot! You slept with Cora!

(114) Damn it is my phrase damn it and it seemed like a good idea at the time!

(720) Why are we all texting? I'm too old for this shit meet me down stairs in fifteen minutes if you want IHOP!

Down stairs Parker is the first to find him. Bright eyed and bushy tailed as ever. "I didn't drink." she tells him looking serious. "Good girl!" he answers

"The others did though, Sophie flashed half the county, Hardison had gay sex and Eliot got so toasted he thought sex would make a soufflé rise faster."

Nate nodded. "I read my texts Parker."

"Wait wait! Explain something to me Did Hardison still cheat on me since it turned out to be a man?"

Nate shook his head. "Come on Parker, I'll buy you some Beignets but we're never doing Mardi Gras again."


End file.
